Time and Dimensions
by The Skankmuffin
Summary: Doctor Who and original story crossover. Taris, a Goddess able to move freely between dimensions, finds herself crossing the Doctor's path.


Alright, this is part of a crossover project I'm working on. It crosses the TV show Doctor Who [and maybe a little Torchwood] with my own personal series. If you want to know more about that, look up tehhilz on Fiction Press. It won't really be needed though, as everything will be explained. By the way, the Doctor in this series will be both the 9th and 10th.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood. If I did, would I be writing fanfiction? I do on the other hand, own Taris, and the other side characters seen in this story.

* * *

Twenty Years Time

As I sit on the observation deck, I can feel the new summer winds blow in just as my familia can. My head feels heavy as I think of them.  
Down below, my children and my husband grow older. My eldest Clefa, looks even older than me now. I swear its the pregnancy. Having children can certainly do that to-

_Thunk_

"What the hell just happened?"  
A hospital? How did I end up in a hospital?  
Then I see him. Laying on the bed, red-headed woman clutching his hand like a child.  
Then, she sees me.  
"It can't be.." Stuttering under her breath, she gets up but her father coughs and she is forced to sit down once again. "Momma?"  
"Is that you Kaylee? I can bearly believe my eyes. Fully grown. When I left, you were bearly past the teen years-"  
She shakes her head, and I halt, confused as she looks at her father timidly.  
"I'm Katie. Don't blame you for not recognizing me though. With you still looking the same and all. Almost didn't believe it. Still can't fully believe it. Why-?"  
"I don't know."  
I have to will my eyes away from her face and onto his. Her father's. My husband's.  
"Finnin?"  
I hold in my tears for Katie's sake, but with every minute it wear on a little bit more. He doesn't move though, and I can't tell if he has heard me or is basking in his dreams.  
"Katie. Please don't tell me-" I'm cut off by a cough that makes up both jump. "How far? How far did the he take me? How old are _you_?"  
After a beat, she finally looks down at her main concern. "Be 39 in a few months."  
"Twenty years?! This is my future in twenty years?"  
"NO!"  
So violently, she knocks her chair clean over and makes Finnin squirm slightly. "This is our future not yours. You, you're an Angel or what not. Goddess even some may say, and you live forever I hear. What are we to you then? You're second family? Third even? Or is it more? How many husbands and children have you had in you life before us? You live on though your girl in another dimension, and just like us, when she dies you'll both be reborn and replaced. In that case, we're nothing more than a temporary thrill. While you're having your fun out there, dancing between times and dimensions, we are all here growing old. My dad, he loved you. He still loves you, and what do you have to say about that?"  
Speechless. Absolutely speechless. No amount of schooling or classes, had ever prepaired me for what to say in this situation. I had to rely on myself for this one.  
"In that, you are right. Finnin has loved me all his life and he has gotten to live his life with me always there for him, emotionally if not physically. All you girls of mine, you are so lucky and you don't even know it. Still calling home well into your lifetime, and getting me to answer. You all get to spend the rest of your life with a mom, a wife, a sister, but I don't get to spend the rest of my life with you. None of you will be around when I'm even at a half-life. And that's my price to pay. A handful of years filled with happiness and love and then- poof. Its all taken from me and I still have to push on."

Neither of us could continue with another word. We were both too emotionally drained and even if we could, no amount of talking could do us good anymore. Nothing more was to be said. Only heard.  
_Cough.  
_Both our eyes moved back to Finnin, his eyes now open slightly to show just a touch of green.  
"You're here." It's just a rasp, but I can tell he's giving it his everything. "I knew you'd come. Please, come closer."  
One foot. And again. Again. I can't tell if I'm actually moving, or if somewhere Hilary is pushing me along. When I'm close enough, I take his hand gently but only get a frown. Holding it tighter, he finally smiles. "That's my woman. I knew I was right.":  
And that's all it took for me to lose it. My legs give way and tears stream down the left side of my face. "Yes. Yes, I'm here. I wanted to be with you before but it was too late. If only-"  
"Wings."  
"Huh?" Has his mind started to go? "Excuse me?"  
"We both know this is it. After this, I'm gone. I'd like to ask one wish for the Goddess holding my hand if its not too much. Please, let me see your wings one last time."  
I continued nodding, my head resting on his hand as light, grey wings burst from my back. "I love you.."  
"I know. I love you too T."  
"I know."  
I kiss his arm, then kneel to kiss his hand, watching out for the IV.  
"Find me someday. Someday in one of your other Worlds. And we can have each other all over again."  
"I promise."  
As I get off my knees, I can see a weakness in his face that wasn't noticable before. I lean down to kiss him one last time, my tears spotting his face with wetness.  
"I don't want to let you go Fin. I don't want to go on without you always here."  
He closes his eyes and my heart races for a second, before he coughs and I release a breath I didn't know I was holding.  
"No matter what form I take, I love you, and that will never change. All you have to do is find me."  
Then he's gone. The machines around me all release a loud buzzing, but all I register is a flicker in my heart go out and-

I'm on the obsevation deck again, crying on the floor next to Mantin's grave.  
I hear the soft pitter of long-gone shoes, and use my wings to hide my body.  
"Twenty years in the future? That will happen in twenty years."  
"Yep."  
"It's not a bug?"  
"Nope. Don't believe so."  
Silence, then-  
"Thank you Doctor."

* * *

That's it!  
This will fall in a little later actually, but I need to post it for some reviews.  
In the meantime, look out for the beginning that leads to this emotional moment.  
Rate and review please!


End file.
